The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Typical gear selector apparatus for dual-clutch or automated manual transmissions employ a hydraulic, electro-mechanical or electromagnetic actuator to achieve closed-loop position control of a synchronizer. However, these systems require the use of expensive position sensors to identify the position of the synchronizer. Utilizing these techniques in gear selector apparatuses have proven costly and typically require complicated operating algorithms.
Another alternative for actuation of a dual-clutch or automated manual transmission uses a dual-piston or three-area hydraulic actuators. Whereas these types of actuators do not require position sensors in operation, the three necessary positions of the synchronizer are monitored with position switches. Still, the dual-piston or three area actuators are themselves complicated and require larger packaging space.
While these piston actuators are useful for their intended purpose, there is a constant desire to reduce the complexity of the both the control algorithm and the assembly and to improve the packaging efficiency of the gear selector apparatus while providing robust and reliable operation at a lower cost. Accordingly, there is room in the art for an improved gear selector apparatus having a compact package for a confined space application, improved cost and a simpler control algorithm.